Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the posture detection and activity monitoring of users. In many of these applications, a wireless sensor device is attached directly to the user's skin (e.g., near the chest area) to measure certain data. This measured data is then utilized for the posture detection and activity monitoring of the users. There is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.